Should've Known Better
by tomboy101
Summary: Poor Sesshomaru. He really should have known not to play games with a girl who could play them better. AU!


**Tomboy:** as with my _Friends_ AU drabble, this one-shot is purely to _help_ with my writer's block so quit your whining about me not working on _Remember _ or _The Nightingale's Song_ or _Lost Sister _and just enjoy the story! Sheesh. Quick Disclaimer: I do not own **InuYasha,** that honor lies with Takahashi Rumiko. Also, this one-shot was inspired in part by Kanna37's _Hentai_ series. They're hysterical. Go read them and see what I mean! Toodles!

**Summary: **_**Poor Sesshomaru. He really should have known not to play games with a girl who could play them better. **_**AU!**

Takashi Sesshomaru, voted unanimously most eligible bachelor by the female population of Shikon High School for three years in a row, surveyed his classmates with barely disguise contempt. As he lounged in his desk he wondered what all the foolish teens thought was so important that they just had to tell their friends and consequently make his ears ring. It was the last class of the day and they were giving him a headache, especially the group of females who sat in the middle cluster of desks and were consequently the opposite gender counterparts to his own group of most popular guy friends.

The silver-haired inu-youkai cast their leader, a pretty brunette miko by name of Higurashi Kikyo a disgusted look. For all that she was his closest female friend she was also the source of his most recent irritation. In layman's terms, during their shared lunch break the topic of Sesshomaru's legions of admirers, both male and female, had come up and Kikyo had made the snide comment about how he couldn't get the attention of the one girl in the school he really wanted. That particular girl was Higurashi Kagome, Kikyo's younger sister, the school's resident beautiful nerd.

Sesshomaru's response to Kikyo's taunting had been to merely scoff. Kikyo had shrugged it off and then proceeded to _challenge _him. The Heir of the Western Lands had been unable to let that go. No one got away with challenging him. The discussion had quickly turned into a bet in which Kikyo had bet that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to get Kagome to agree to be his Senior Prom date. Prom was only two weeks away. Sesshomaru shifted in his seat and sent Kikyo another glare. Kikyo just smirked in response.

* * *

The next day at school Kagome found Sesshomaru waiting for her beside her locker.

Now, as impossible as the rest of the student body thought it to be, the school nerd and her drastically more popular elder sister were actually quite close. They even shared their birthday, September 14th, making their age difference exactly one year and 13 hours. And, as a result of how close the sisters were, Kagome knew all about Kikyo's bet with Sesshomaru as well as his preceding crush on her. What she didn't know was why it had taken this long and a veritable shove from Kikyo to get the inu-youkai off his cowardly ass and _do_ something about it. Of course, she didn't really think Sesshomaru was cowardly but his lack of initiative frustrated her to no end and so she had taken to calling him all sorts of things in her head and diary, but always with a loving undertone.

Her frustration (and secret sister pinky promise to Kikyo to torture Sesshomaru) was why, when Kagome reached her locker she barely glanced up at the taller teenager. With quite a bit of effort the blue-eyed raven haired 11th grader forced herself to ignore the Adonis standing not a foot from her as she dialed her locker combination.

Sesshomaru for his part was completely silent as he watched the object of his affection since sophomore year flip her thick, luxuriant hair over her shoulder and start pulling the books she would need for her first classes out of her locker. His golden eyes followed her every movement, from her slender fingers opening her locker to the sway of her perfectly shaped backside as she positioned a textbook on her hip. If anyone could see into his mind their first thought would be _Hentai!_ Then, _Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru actually has _feelings_! Run! It's the apocalypse! _Thankfully for him, Kagome's locker wasn't anywhere near any of the school's three mind reading students' lockers.

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to say, do _anything_ but all he did was stand there, watching her. The poor miko was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She could already feel her reiki trying to crawl out of her skin. If she didn't do something soon she was afraid she might explode. Kagome took a deep calming breath, released it and, with her face still in her locker as she searched for copy of_ Crime & Punishment_ which she would need in her Foreign Literature class, said, "Can I help you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru blinked in response to Kagome's voice. He had been wondering when she would finally acknowledge his presence. "No, miko," he said, using his best velvet smooth voice. Oh yes, he knew exactly what kind of effect his baritone voice had on women, he wasn't stupid and hoped that it would have the same effect on Kagome.

Kagome sighed. Really, she had known him for three years now and had even been partnered up with him on several class projects, so why did it seem impossible for him to actually remember her name? Or at least say it? He and his brother both seemed to have trouble with it. Kagome gripped her locker door and shut it rather forcefully. Turning to Sesshomaru she said with forced calm, "My name is Kagome. Not miko."

Sesshomaru raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, trying very hard to keep the smirk. Yes, he knew her name, had it practically inscribed on his heart, but it was so much fun to get the little miko riled up. Her cheeks blushed a pretty shade of red and fire flared in her eyes when she was angry. It was most becoming.

When Sesshomaru didn't respond Kagome rolled her eyes. With a twirl she started walking down the school hallway. Sesshomaru pushed himself off the wall and followed her. He was in full hunt mode now, Kagome could tell. He had set his golden eyes on her and was determined to have here. Well, that was fine. She had her own plans for baka Ice Prince. A wolfish smile, all teeth, flashed across her pretty face. Poor Sesshomaru. He had no idea what he was getting into. He should have known not to play games with a girl who could play them better.


End file.
